


Oblivious

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo thought he was being polite, but then he can never tell when someone’s flirting with him…





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 445: Flirt at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee is a flirt, and Ryo doubts that will ever change. He can’t even complain about it because they’re supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret from their colleagues, and if Dee stopped flirting with attractive men and women, people would surely notice. He still flirts with Ryo all the time too, so as far as anyone can tell, it’s business as usual, with Dee hitting on him and getting rebuffed. That part’s starting to get a bit difficult for Ryo, but if Dee can keep up his act, surely he can do the same. Still, he often has to catch himself, resist smiling fondly at his lover, or leaning into Dee’s touch, and feign annoyance instead.

That’s at work though; when they’re on their own time, it’s a different story, and this time it’s not Ryo who’s acting annoyed. They’re out on a date; nothing fancy, just taking in a movie, and they’ll probably go somewhere for dinner after. Who knew queuing up at the multiplex could get so complicated?

Nobody really enjoys being stuck in a queue anyway, especially one this long; it seems like half the city has decided tonight is the perfect night to go to the movies. There are several summer blockbusters currently showing on the various screens, and so many people are waiting that Ryo’s not sure if everyone will get in. There’s not been much pushing and shoving so far though, and nobody’s tried to jump the queue, so he and Dee haven’t been compelled to keep the peace, but they’re just behind two attractive young women, and Ryo was only being polite… Or at least he thought he was.

When somebody speaks to you, it’s rude to ignore them, so he replies and before he knows it, he and the girls are deep in conversation, discussing movies among other things. At first, he thinks Dee is annoyed because he feels left out. Both girls are chatting to Ryo and ignoring his partner, but then…

“Maybe you’d like to join us for a drink after the movie. We’re meeting Audrey’s boyfriend after he gets off work,” the blonde, Shelly, suggests, smiling at Ryo. That’s when the penny drops. Oh. Oh dear, was she flirting with him? How did he always manage to miss that? He can’t miss Dee flirting, the man is as subtle as a brick most days, but most girls aren’t so blatant about it. No wonder Dee looks so annoyed. Here they are on a date, after a long day at work pretending they’re nothing more than friends, and it must look to Dee like… Well, like Ryo prefers the company of the girls. Time to do some damage control.

He smiles apologetically at Shelly. “Thanks for the offer, but my boyfriend and I already have plans.”

Shelley looks at Ryo, then at Dee, then back again, and blushes. “Oh God, I’m sorry, I should’ve realised…” She shakes her head, “The cute ones are always taken, or gay, or both.”

“It’s fine,” Ryo assures her, grateful that they’re nearly at the ticket office so the air of awkwardness that has suddenly descended won’t hang around for long.

By the time they’ve brought their tickets, popcorn, and sodas, and are heading into the movie theatre, Dee’s bad mood has evaporated completely. In fact, he seems more amused than anything. “You honestly didn’t know she was hittin’ on ya?” he asks, barely keeping from laughing. 

“No, I thought she was just being friendly! You know how boring standing around in queues can be.”

“For a detective, you can be appallingly unobservant,” Dee points out. “But I already knew that.” They find their seats and get settled.

“I’m really sorry, Dee.”

“Doesn’t matter, babe; I should know by now that you just have a blind spot for flirting.” He drapes one arm around Ryo and leans in to murmur in his ear, “For the record, I love ya just the way you are.”

The End


End file.
